1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to weather protective covers for automobiles and the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
Automobile covers have been utilized to protect automobiles from dust, bird droppings and adverse weather conditions when the automobiles are parked outdoors. To apply a conventional cover to or to collect the cover from an automobile can be an effort-taking and time-consuming task for motorists. However, under many circumstances, motorists perceive a need for some convenient form of temporary protection of their automobiles.
Many forms of improvement are disclosed in the prior art. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,657,298, 4,732,421, 4,848,823, 4,958,881, 5,056,839 and 5,078,330, covers equipped with manual or power winding mechanisms are claimed to make the use of the covers an easy matter. In fact, complexity and high costs of manufacturing such covers make them difficult to be successfully commercialized.
Covers disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,216,989, 4,799,728, 4,842,324, 4,867,216, 4,972,892 and 5,014,758 covering passenger compartment of the automobile which includes windshield, side windows, rear window and roof require specific sizing to fit and, in many cases, do not really simplify the use of the covers to a convenient level.
Canopy style prior art covers, such as those detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,053 and 4,718,711, do not provide sufficient protection to the automobiles. Covers having storage housing attached to the automobile body, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,966,406 and 5,088,788, alter and degrade appearance of the automobile. U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,418 illustrates a cover linked to a storage pocket permanently mounted under the trunk lid. This arrangement takes up a lot of storage space of the trunk and gives little flexibility to removal and re-installing of the pocket when there is a need.